Forest Of Death
by Kithara Blue
Summary: Summary : Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto yang terjebak dalam penelitian mereka di hutan Konoha yang dikenal dengan "Forest Of Death", dan harus dihadapkan dengan penduduk asli hutan itu yang membawa mereka pada jurang kematian. Disini mereka akan berjuang untuk keluar dari hutan yang berusaha merenggut nyawa mereka. Apakah mereka akan berhasil? Mind to RnR, minna-san? XD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Forest Of Death © Kithara Blue Beauty**

* * *

**Warning : Typo, OOC, weird story, dll.**

**Pairing : **_**Sasuke X Sakura **_

**Rated : T**

**Genre: **_**Adventure, Mystery, Tragedy, and Horror**_

**Summary :** Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto yang terjebak dalam penelitian mereka di hutan Konoha yang dikenal dengan **"Forest Of Death"**, dan harus dihadapkan dengan penduduk asli hutan itu yang membawa mereka pada jurang kematian. Disini mereka akan berjuang untuk keluar dari hutan yang berusaha merenggut nyawa mereka. Apakah mereka akan berhasil?

* * *

**Don't Like? Don't Read**

**.  
**

**.**

**~Yosh! Happy Reading Minna-**_**san~**_

**Hope you like it :D And Don't Forget to Review, Ok?**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**~oo000oo~**

* * *

**Forest Of Death**

"Kyaaa~" sebuah teriakan wanita menggema di hutan itu, sontak saja membuat semua anggota dalam perjalanan penelitian itu kaget, terutama pemuda bermata onyx yang langsung berdiri dari duduknya saat mendengar teriakan seorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Sakura?" pemuda itu –Sasuke- kemudian berlari kencang kearah sumber suara wanita yang diketahui bernama Sakura. **Tap**. Dengan sigap dia melompati pohon besar yang tumbang tanpa memedulikan teriakan teman-temannya dari belakang. Yang dipikirannya sekarang hanya gadisnya yang sekarang mungkin dalam bahaya.

Sasuke berhenti berlari. Dengan nafas terengah-engah matanya senantiasa mencari-cari sosok wanita berambut merah muda itu. _Gotcha. _Akhirnya ia menemukan gadis itu didekat pohon besar sedang membelakanginya. Tanpa babibu lagi Sasuke berlari kearah gadis itu.

"Sakura, kau tak apa?" disentuhnya pundak gadis itu perlahan. **Greb**. Sasuke kaget karena tiba-tiba Sakura memeluknya, badan gadis itu gemetaran sepertinya dia shock dan sangat ketakutan. Sasuke sungguh belum merasa lega walau sudah menemukan gadisnya itu karena keadaan Sakura seperti ini.

Semua anggota dalam penelitian itu berlari kearah Sasuke dan Sakura. "Sa-Sasuke ada apa?" tanya pemuda berambut blonde jabrik dengan nafas tersengal-sengal kepada sahabatnya itu. Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, dia masih bingung dengan keadaan Sakura sekarang ini.

"Ada apa ini?" tiba-tiba Ino dari arah belakang menghampiri semua anggota. "Aaah.. Ino! Bukankah tadi kau bersama Sakura? Ada apa sebenarnya ini?" tanya Naruto ke Ino yang memasang muka bingung melihat Sakura masih memeluk erat Sasuke yang kini sedang menenangkannya. Dari sudut matanya dia bisa melihat Sakura yang gemetaran.

"Aku tak tahu apapun. Saat aku sedang buang air, aku mendengar teriakan Sakura, kukira dia bersamaku dan ternyata tidak. Ada apa sebenarnya Sakura? Kau membuatku cemas?" Ino melangkah mendekati Sakura.

Sakura kemudian melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Sasuke, mukanya sudah seperti mayat karena begitu pucatnya. "Juugo!" Lirihnya pelan namun masih dapat terdengar. Seluruh anggota mencari-cari keberadaan Juugo namun tak seorang pun melihat keberadaannya. Kemana dia?

"Ada dengan Juugo? Dimana dia?" tanya Sasuke ke Sakura yang kini berlinang air mata. "Ada apa ini, Sakura?" tampak kecemasan dalam nada pertanyaan Sasuke.

Sakura mendongak menatap Sasuke yang kini terdapat raut cemas di wajah datarnya, "**Dia sudah mati**." Bisik Sakura lemah. **DEG**. Semua anggota mendengar pernyataan Sakura itu sangat kaget, semua terdiam mencerna maksud kalimat Sakura yang sangat aneh dan tak mungkin. Baru saja mereka berjalan bersama menyelusuri hutan ini dengan Juugo dan istirahat beberapa menit yang lalu, dan tiba-tiba mendengar bahwa Juugo telah mati? Itu mustahil. Bagaimana bisa? Semuanya masih asyik dengan pikirannya membuat suasana sangat sunyi hingga Sasuke memecah keheningan mereka.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau pasti bercanda." Ujar Sasuke tenang, dalam hatinya dia sungguh tak percaya bahwa anggota dari kelompok penelitian yang diketuainya ini ada yang mati secara tiba-tiba. Apa lagi Juugo merupakan sahabatnya dan merupakan dokter yang hebat. Juugo sangat berpengaruh besar terhadap penelitian tumbuhan obat yang mereka cari dan teliti saat ini. Sungguh dia tidak dapat mempercayai partner sekaligus sahabatnya itu mati secepat ini. Jika iya, bagaimana bisa?

Sakura tersenyum miris, dia tertawa pelan namun air matanya tetap menganak. "**Kita semua akan mati disini!**" ujarnya menundukan kepala. "Apa?" teriak perempuan yang berambut merah. "Ada apa sebenarnya ini? Kau jangan bercanda seperti ini Sakura!" Lanjutnya dengan nada penuh emosi.

"Diamlah dulu, Karin." sergah Ino kepada Karin yang hanya dibalas delikan kesal dari Karin.

"Kau harus menceritakan secara jelas kepada kami, Sakura. Tapi kurasa kau harus menenangkan diri dulu." Ino mengusap punggung Sakura. Yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan dari Sakura.

"Baiklah, kita akan mendirikan tenda ditempat istirahat kita tadi. Ayo semua mulai bekerja!" Perintah Sasuke kepada semua anggotanya, walau pun dalam fikiran mereka masih berkecamuk beribu pertanyaan apa yang terjadi, mereka tetap melakukan perintah Sasuke yang memang ketua dari kelompok penelitian ini.

"Sakura, kau istirahatlah dulu. Ino, kumohon kau jaga Sakura." Sakura dan Ino hanya menggangguk kemudian pergi mengikuti rombongan. "Dan kau Dobe, aku ingin bicara denganmu." Sasuke membalikkan badannya ke arah Naruto yang dari tadi berada dibelakangnya.

"Ya? Apa, Teme?" Naruto yang pertamanya melihat kearah Sakura dan Ino kini mengalihkan pandangnya kearah Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung. "Terakhir kali kulihat Juugo bicara denganmu sebelum dia menghilang. Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Aaah iya, dia bilang ingin melihat-lihat tumbuhan disekitar tempat kita istirahat tadi." Sasuke menggangguk mendengar pernyataan Naruto. "Aku masih tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sakura-_chan_, Teme?"

"Kita tunggu sampai dia tenang dulu, Dobe. Ayo kita kembali." Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya, Naruto berlari kecil mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Sasuke.

"Mmm.. Teme?" panggil Naruto ragu.

"Hn.." Sasuke hanya melirik Naruto disampingnya dari sudut matanya. "Apa kau akan mengabari kantor tentang kejadian ini?"

"Hah~ Juugo belum positif dipastikan mati, Naruto." Sasuke hanya memandang kedepan. Entah kenapa dia merasa penelitian ini harus dihentikan saja sebelum terlambat. Hatinya merasa ada yang tidak beres di hutan Konoha yang baru beberapa jam mereka jelajahi ini, namun dengan cepat dia menepis fikiran-fikiran negative itu.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**~oo000oo~**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Tok Tok Tok**. Suara ketukan pintu terdengar di lorong apartement yang sepi itu. Tak lama kemudian pemilik dari kamar apartement itu pun membuka pintu kamar apartementnya menampakkan pemuda berambut panjang coklat. "Ah, kau Hinata. Masuklah."

Gadis manis dengan matanya berwarna ungu dan rambut panjang berambut biru dongker itu hanya menggangguk seraya tersenyum dan kemudian melangkah masuk ke kamar apartement saudaranya itu. "Neji-_nii_, apa kau tau dimana Naruto-_kun_? Dia tidak bisa dihubungi dan dia juga tidak ada di apartementnya."

"Oh, apa dia tidak memberitahu sesuatu kepadamu?"

"Tidak. Memang ada apa?" tanya Hinata yang kini menatap Neji. "Ahh.. mungkin dia lupa. Naruto pergi untuk penelitian tumbuhan obatan yang didanai perusahaan Hatake, Sakura dan Sasuke juga ikut."

"Hah~ kenapa aku tak diberitahu ya? Padahal aku pulang dari Suna sangat ingin bertemu dengannya." Ujar Hinata menundukkan kepalanya kelihatan dia sedih Naruto yang merupakan kekasihnya tidak memberitahu akan penelitian yang sedang dikerjakan Naruto dan juga tak berada dekatnya saat dia baru pulang dari Suna.

"Sudahlah, Hinata. Mungkin dia lupa. Lagi pula kalian 'kan memang sama-sama sibuk." Hibur Neji yang kemudian mendudukan dirinya di sofa.

Hinata hanya menggangguk. "Ahh.. Neji-_nii_, memang mereka melakukan penelitian dimana?"

"Di hutan Konoha."

"APAA? HUTAN KONOHA?" Seketika Hinata membulatkan matanya mendengar tempat yang didatangi kekasihnya itu, detak jantungnya bekerja tiga kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, sungguh perasaan takut dan cemas kini melanda fikirannya yang dirasuki pikiran negative yang akan terjadi kepada kekasih dan teman-temannya mengingat mitos hutan Konoha yang pernah didengarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TBC**_

* * *

**Author's place..**

**Hai.. minna-san~ X)**

**Entah ngapa saya kepikiran tentang cerita ini lalu saya ketik saja dan tadaa~ inilah hasil dalam 2 jam ini saya ngetik dengan perut yang keroncongan #digampar**

**Yah~ walaupun ceritanya masih rada aneh #plak saya tetap menunggu review dari para readers sekalian...**

**Ahh ya.. readers, kalian mau ini fic keep or delete? **

**Akhir kata... **

**Review please XD arigatou :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Forest Of Death © Kithara Blue **

**Warning : Typo, OOC, weird story, ect.**

**Pairing : **_**Sasuke X Sakura **_

**Rated : T**

**Genre: **_**Adventure, Mystery, Tragedy, and Horror**_

**Summary :** Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto yang terjebak dalam penelitian mereka di hutan Konoha yang dikenal dengan **"Forest Of Death"**, dan harus dihadapkan dengan penduduk asli hutan itu yang membawa mereka pada jurang kematian. Disini mereka akan berjuang untuk keluar dari hutan yang berusaha merenggut nyawa mereka. Apakah mereka akan berhasil?

**Don't Like? Don't Read**

**~Yosh! Happy Reading Minna-**_**san**_

**Hope you like it :D And Don't Forget to Review, Ok?**

**~oo000oo~**

**Forest Of Death**

"_Sialan si Sakumo itu"_.

Berulang kali Sasuke merutuki keputusan sepihak Sakumo terhadap penelitian yang diketuainya saat ini, penelitian yang menyeret dia dan kekasihnya –Sakura— di hutan Konoha. Walaupun Sakura sebenarnya sangat bersemangat dalam penelitian ini, tapi tetap saja ini semua karena Sakumo Hatake itu. Bukan Sasuke takut berada di Hutan Konoha ini, hanya saja dia sangat tidak senang dengan keadaan Sakura yang sepertinya sangat trauma dengan kejadian tadi sore.

.

.

_Sasuke berjalan memasuki ruangan dengan design klasik, bernuansa coklat yang sederhana namun tetap elegan. Ditatapnya pria paruh baya yang tengah duduk di kursi kerja, memegang cerutu kuba ditangan kanannya. Kemudian Onyxnya menangkap seorang gadis yang berdiri disamping lelaki paruh baya itu bersama seorang pemuda dengan rambut silver mencuat keatas._

_Dia tau maksud gadis itu menatapnya penuh binar semangat juga berharap, dan senyum terpampang diwajahnya. "Hah.. kenapa mereka tau kelemahanku?" batin Sasuke sudah berkecamuk, dia tau gadisnya itu sangat bersemangat dengan pekerjaan kali ini, dan alhasil dia pasti ikut. _

_Dua hari yang lalu dia menolak mentah-mentah pekerjaan ini. Tentu saja acara liburannya dengan Sakura ke Hawaii akan batal jika dia ikut dalam penelitian ini. Tapi kali ini sepertinya acara liburannya harus batal, jika kekasihnya lebih semangat dalam penelitian daripada liburan. Dan ini sungguh menyebalkan._ _Mengetahui kelemahannya merupakan taktik pintar Sakumo Hatake agar Sasuke ikut dalam penelitian ini._

_Pria tua itu menatap lekat Sasuke sejak pemuda itu memasuki ruangannya, lama hingga kemudian dia bersuara _"_Sasuke, kami sangat membutuhkan orang genius sepertimu untuk berpartisipasi dalam penelitian ini," Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura ke Pria tua itu. _

"_Aku sangat percaya misi ini akan berhasil jika kaulah ketuanya. Obat ini akan sangat membantu masyarakat dunia dan akan mencatat sejarah. Kau tau? Dengan obat ini banyak anak-anak yang terkena kanker bisa tersembuhkan. Mereka bisa menikmati hidup tanpa harus ada beban penyakit di kehidupannya. Bukan itu saja obat ini dapat memperpanjang kehidupan manusia. Dan banyak kelebihan lainnya. Aku yakin, misi ini akan sangat berhasil dengan anggota terbaik yang kami percayakan. Aku yakin sekali." Pria itu menjelaskan dengan nada yang bersemangat, "Pikirkanlah kembali Sasuke? Tumbuhan ini hanya akan tumbuh 10 tahun sekali, dan 3 minggu lagi mereka akan—"_

_Belum selesai Sakumo menyelesaikan penjelasannya Sakura sudah memotong "Sasuke akan menjadi ketua misi ini, Tuan Hatake." Sakura menatap Sasuke penuh harap, dia sungguh sangat bersemangat dengan penelitian ini. Sasuke hanya mampu mendesah pasrah. _

"_Benarkan, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura kembali bersuara untuk mendapat kepastian dari Sasuke. Sakura, Sakumo Hatake dan anaknya Kakashi Hatake hanya diam menunggu jawaban Sasuke, lama Sasuke menatap mereka bertiga._

_Mulai jengah dengan keheningan Kakashi pun bersuara, "Tak ada gunanya Sasuke jika kau berlibur tanpa Sakura, Sakura pasti lebih memilih penelitian ini. Benarkan, Sakura?" Kakashi menatap Sakura yang kemudian memberikan anggukan mantab. Sasuke mendesah. Lagi. Dia tau itu. "Baiklah, aku ikut."_

_Senyum kelegaan pun terpampang diwajah Sakura, Kakashi, dan Sakumo. "Setelah ini, biarkan kami berlibur." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Sasuke berbalik dan melangkah keluar._

"_Hah... Sakura. Kau sungguh menyebalkan!" batin Sasuke setelah keluar dari ruangan Sakumo, ujung bibirnya pun tertarik membentuk sebuah senyum kecil, dia menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tau Sakura memang selalu lebih suka meneliti dan berpetualang. "Dasar.." _

_._

_._

"Dia sudah tertidur." Ucap Ino setelah keluar dari tenda Sakura, dilangkahkan kakinya ke arah Sasuke yang kini menatapnya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Suara Sai memecah keheningan dan mewakilkan sejuta pertanyaan di benak para anggota lainnya, namun hanya gelengan lemah yang diutarakan Ino. Hening kembali menyelusup hingga Sasuke kemudian berucap, "Jika hingga pagi nanti Juugo tidak kembali, kita akan berpencar mencarinya," semua hanya menggangguk setuju dan saling bertatap. "Sekarang kalian istirahatlah."

Semua anggota sudah kembali ke tenda masing-masing, bahkan sudah banyak yang terlelap mengingat malam sudah larut sekarang. Namun Sasuke, Sai, Ino, Naruto, dan Suigetsu masih duduk dekat perapian. Tak ada yang ingin memulai berbicara, mereka masih sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Sasuke, apa rencanamu? Kita mempunyai waktu yang sangat singkat dalam pencarian tumbuhan ini, tapi kita harus mencari Juugo juga, apa kau yakin kita bisa mendapatkan tumbuhan ini tepat waktu?" ucap Ino pelan.

"Jadi, maksudmu? Kita meneruskan pencarian tumbuhan ini dan meninggalkan Juugo?" geram Suigetsu.

Ino hanya menunduk, "Sudah kubilang, bukan? Besok pagi, jika Juugo tidak kembali, kita akan mencarinya. Dan jika hingga malam kita tidak menemukannya, aku akan menghubungi ke pusat." Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

.

.

.

**~oo000oo~**

.

.

.

"Hutan Konoha? Jelaskan apa saja yang kau ketahui tentang mitos Hutan Konoha, Hinata!"

"Hutan Konoha disebut juga **Forest of Death **oleh penduduk setempat. Dihutan itu ada 2 suku yang menempati, Neji." Hinata mulai menjelaskan mitos Hutan Konoha, sedangkan Neji mengangguk seraya menyimak penjelasan Hinata.

"Salah satu suku tersebut merupakan **suku yang kanibal**. Penduduk setempat menyebutnya suku Oto. Belum pernah ada yang melihat rupa mereka memang. Tapi mitos tersebut terbukti." Hinata menghela nafas sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"50 tahun lalu, sekelompok peneliti datang kesana untuk mencari tumbuhan bunga _Jinsei_. tumbuhan itu dipercaya bisa memperpanjang umur manusia dan menyembuhkan berbagai penyakit, sayangnya hanya tumbuh di Hutan Konoha. Setelah 1 bulan tak terdengar kabar kelompok peneliti tersebut, tim pencari mencari mereka dan ternyata yang ditemukan hanya tulang." Hinata berdiri dan berjalan kearah jendela Apartement Neji.

"Aku takut, Neji. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Naruto-_kun_." Neji dapat melihat sorot mata yang penuh kecemasan dimata Hinata.

"Kau harus menghentikannya." Hinata menatap Neji penuh rasa harap.

"Kau ikut aku ke kantor?" Pertanyaan Neji hanya di jawab dengan 3 anggukan Hinata.

.

.

.

**~oo000oo~**

.

.

.

Tak ada yang terdengar lagi dari Sasuke setelah dia memperingati seluruh anggotanya untuk bersiap-siap dalam pencarian Juugo. Team dan perlengkapan sudah siap. Sasuke, Sakura, Karin, Naruto, Ino, Sai, Shikamaru, Hidan, Kabuto dan Suigetsu satu team kemudian mereka berpencar kearah berbeda dengan team lainnya.

"Sasu-"

"Tenanglah, Sakura. Kita akan baik-baik saja." Ucapan Sasuke seakan mengerti kecemasan Sakura. Setelah itu tak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka, hanya ada suara memanggil nama Juugo.

"Juugo?" teriak Karin lagi, entah keberapa kalinya. "Hah, Sasuke. Bisakah kita istirahat sekarang?" tanya Karin yang diikuti semua pandangan ke Sasuke menunggu jawaban. Sasuke hanya menggangguk mengiyakan.

Semua anggota team istirahat, sedangkan Sasuke dan Shikamaru sepertinya menyusun rencana, sedangkan Sakura duduk sendirian dibawah pohon pinus. "Hey, Saku. Kau ingin buang air, tidak?" tanya Karin mendekat ke Sakura.

"Ah, iya." Kemudian mereka berjalan menjauh dari tempat team beristirahat, mereka menuju ke sebuah aliran air sungai di dekat tempat istirahat.

Suigetsu mengikuti mereka dari awal. Tampak seringai licik di wajahnya, kemudian dia bersembunyi dibalik pohon. Dia tertawa kecil kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sakura dan Karin di balik pohon. Seketika matanya terbelalak melihat makhluk yang bergantung dipohon tempatnya bersembunyi, menatapnya penuh rasa kelaparan.

"Aaaaa.." suara Suigetsu seketika menggema bersama burung-burung yang meninggalkan dahan pohon menimbulkan suara berisik dihutan tersebut.

.

.

_**TBC**_

**Author's place..**

**Wokeh.. ceritanya makin gak jelas dan makin pendek.. dan saya tetap menikmatinya wehehe :3**

**Kalau ada yang ingin ditanyakan, silahkan ditanyakan langsung di **_**twitter, blog, tumblr, atau via PM FFn .**_

_**Promote fic aku yang lain boleh yaa~**_

_**1. Love-Yakuza Vs Murderer- Revenge **_

_**2. Song of the Star, cerita romance pertama aku publish di blogku, check di blog aku yah. bbeauty2354 . blogspot . com  
**_

_**Special thanks for :**_

_**Berlian Cahyadi, SRZ, , rexyrajak.**_

_**Terima kasih yang mau ninggalin jejak, dan juga yang menyempatkan baca walau belum sempat meninggalkan jejak, terima kasih ^^**_

_**Please respect me with your review or concrit, don't just silent :)**_

_**Akhir kata.. RnR, minna-san? ^^ Arigatou :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Forest Of Death © Kithara Blue**_

_**Warning : Typo, OOC, weird story, AU, ect.**_

_**Pairing : Sasuke X Sakura **_

_**Rated : T**_

_**Genre: Adventure, Mystery, Tragedy, and Horror**_

* * *

_**Summary :** Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto yang terjebak dalam penelitian mereka di hutan Konoha yang dikenal dengan "Forest Of Death", dan harus dihadapkan dengan penduduk asli hutan itu yang membawa mereka pada jurang kematian. Disini mereka akan berjuang untuk keluar dari hutan yang berusaha merenggut nyawa mereka. Apakah mereka akan berhasil?_

_**Don't Like? Don't Read**_

_**~Yosh! Happy Reading Minna-san**_

_**Hope you like it :D And Don't Forget to Review, Ok?**_

_**~oo000oo~**_

_**Salah satu fic untuk Challenge 24 Hour 10 Fic**_

_**Forest Of Death**_

_**(1/10)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Suigetsu mengikuti mereka dari awal. Tampak seringai licik di wajahnya, kemudian dia bersembunyi dibalik pohon. Dia tertawa kecil kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sakura dan Karin di balik pohon. Seketika matanya terbelalak melihat makhluk yang bergantung dipohon tempatnya bersembunyi, menatapnya penuh rasa kelaparan._

_"Aaaaa.." suara Suigetsu seketika menggema bersama burung-burung yang meninggalkan dahan pohon menimbulkan suara berisik dihutan tersebut._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara teriakan seseorang menggema di hutan belantara itu bersama gemerisik pepohonan dan kepakan sayap burung yang meninggalkan dahan. Angin menderu persekian detik mengisi keheningan saat keterkejutan melanda semua orang yang mendengar teriakan tadi.

Semua mengenal suara familiar itu. Mereka reflek saling memandang dan kemudian dengan sigap berlari kearah suara yang ada.

Sasuke menelisik setiap sudut daerah yang dilihatnya. _Gotcha! _Disana, dibawah pohon besar terdapat darah berceceran. Naruto mendekat kearah sang pemimpin penelitian ini.

"Ada apa, Teme? Kau terlihat..." Sasuke tidak menyahut barang sedikit pun. Naruto melihat kearah pandangan Sasuke dimana darah berceceran. Firasat buruk menyergap keseluruh anggota team. Sasuke sudah kembali meneliti keadaan sekitar. Mencari tahu apa yang terjadi, mungkin ada petunjuk yang tertinggal.

"_Kyaaaa..."_

"_Ah, apa lagi sekarang?" _Batin Naruto kesal.

Shikamaru dan Sai sekarang yang sudah berlari duluan. Tidak jauh dari pohon besar itu ada sebuah sungai kecil. Yang dilihat Sai pertama adalah Ino yang menangis dipelukan Sakura, sedangkan Sakura sudah seperti orang yang merenggang nyawa. Mulutnya terkatup, sedangkan matanya seakan berteriak betapa menakutkan hutan ini.

Shikamaru berjalan cepat kearah seonggok kaki yang berlumur darah. Hanya satu.

_**Deg.. Deg.. Deg..**_ Dia tidak pernah merasa setakut ini. Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang melakukan ini?

Semua menahan nafas melihat potongan kaki. Darah segar berceceran dan betapa sangat mengerikan saat mereka mengetahui bahwa di kaki itu melekat sepotong kain celana yang telah compang-camping dan berlumur darah itu adalah milik orang yang mereka kenal.

"_Apa yang terjadi? Suigetsu, apa ini salah satu tipuan bodohmu?" _batin Shikamaru mendecak.

_**Dor.. Dor.. Dor..**_

Belum sempat semua mampu mencerna apa yang baru terjadi, suara tembakan telah memecah keheningan.

_**Dor.. Dor.. Dor..  
**_

Sekali lagi Sasuke menghantamkan pelurunya ke tubuh makhluk besar dengan bulu hitam yang melekat ditubuhnya. Makhluk itu menatapnya garang dengan penuh hasrat membunuh dengan matanya yang merah. Makhluk itu meraung berkali-kali menjauh, melompat dari dahan satu ke dahan lain. Didadanya sudah bersarang peluru yang ditembakan Sasuke. Sasuke berjalan mundur, tangannya bergetar saat mengisi pelurunya.

"_Bodoh." _ Umpat Sasuke, dia menjatuhkan pelurunya, tangannya terlalu licin dan tidak bisa dikendalikan. Dia tidak takut tapi tangannya terus bergemetar sejak tadi melihat kepala Suigetsu ditangan makhluk itu.

"Arrgghhh..." Makhluk itu kembali bersuara dan menunjukkan taringnya yang siap menerkam Sasuke dengan ancang-ancang tubuhnya yang akan melompat. Dia melompat ke arah Sasuke...

**Clek. Tak. Tak.**

Sasuke selesai memasang peluru, dengan sigap mengarahkan pistolnya kearah makhluk yang sudah melompat kearahnya. Sangat dekat. Permainan siapa tercepat. Sedikit lagi kuku makhluk itu akan menerkam dan mengoyak tubuh Sasuke.

_**Dor.. **_Peluru tunggal menyelamatkan nyawa Sasuke kali ini.

"Hosh.. hosh.. Kau tidak apa-apa, Teme?" Peluru Naruto tepat mengenai kepala makhluk itu. Sasuke melirik kearah orang yang telah mennyelamatkan nyawanya. Sedikit lagi, padahal tadi makhluk itu hampir saja mengoyak tubuhnya. Dia kalah cepat dan berkat Naruto kali ini nyawanya selamat.

"Hn.." Acuh Sasuke kemudian menatap kembali ke makhluk yang telah mati itu, tangannya masih memegang kepala Suigetsu denagn kuat. Sasuke mendekat kemudian menelaah tubuh makhluk asing ini. Baru kali ini dia melihat makhluk yang begitu memiliki hasrat membunuh, lain dari hasrat memangsa binatang lainnya. Dia masih ingat tatapan matanya. Makhluk itu menyerupai manusia hanya saja lebih besar, dan badannya berbulu lebat, matanya berwarna merah dan mempunyai taring tajam.

"A.. Apa yang ditangannya itu?" Naruto tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Sebuah kepala? Tidak mungkin. Bahkan anggota lain yang melihat kepala Suigetsu yang berlumur darah dan lehernya masih mengucurkan darah segar lalu matanya melotot ketakutan, raut wajahnya seakan menahan teriakan dan kesakitan.

"INI GILA!" bentak Karin, airmatanya sudah menganak sungai. "Lelucon apa ini? Aku sampai ingin muntah, hei!" Karin meracau tak jelas menatap tidak percaya apa yang terjadi dengan Suigetsu. Semua menatap Karin yang semakin meracau, dia tersenyum kemudian menangis. Apa yang bisa dipercayanya? Kematian Suigetsu?

"Bodoh! Ini tidak lucu, Keparat! Mana Suigetsu?" Karin tiba-tiba ambruk ketika Hidan sudah disampingnya. Semua masih menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Sebuah bukti bahwa kematian menunggu mereka di hutan ini. Apakah ini sudah mampu menjelaskan misteri hilangnya Juugo?

Seribu pertanyaan menguap di otak Sasuke. Matanya menemukan sesosok Sakura, gadisnya bersimpuh menatap kosong makhluk yang mengenggam kepala Suigetsu. Ini kejutan mengerikan yang diberikan alam kepadanya. Bukankah selama ini Sakura mencintai alam, hutan, pertualangan? Lalu ada apa dengan semua ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Professor.. Professor Jiraya.." Kiba berlari kearah lelaki tua yang sibuk dengan berkas yang dibacanya sambil berjalan terburu-buru kearah _lift _yang terbuka. Kiba berlari menuju pintu _lift_ yang akan tertutup dan kemudian menahannya sedikit agar dia bisa memasuki _lift_.

"Kiba?"

"Selamat siang, Professor." Sapa ramah Kiba.

"Ya, siang. Ada apa? Sepertinya ada yang mengganggumu, Kiba." Jiraya melirik sekilas Kiba dari sudut matanya. Kegelisahan tampak jelas tergambar dari mimik muka yang dipancarkan Kiba siang ini dan raut ini tertangkap dengan jelas dan mudah tentunya dari seorang Professor seperti Jiraya.

"Err.. Professor. Anda tahu tentang penelitian yang diikuti oleh Naruto?" tanya Kiba dengan ragu. Jiraya menatap sekilas mata Kiba, kemudian dia menghela nafas dan menutup dokumen yang dibacanya tadi.

"Jika kau mencemaskan tentang mitos hutan itu, kau tidak perlu repot-repot. Bukankah beberapa hari ini belum ada kabar yang mencemaskan?"

"T.. tapi, Professor. Anda tau sendirikan..."

"Ya, aku tau dengan jelas. Jika terjadi sesuatu, aku akan bertindak! Tenanglah.. Sepupu bodohmu itu akan baik-baik saja. Kita sangat membutuhkan obat itu Kiba, kau mengerti?" Tanya Jiraya yang dibalas anggukan Kiba, yang kemudian Jiraya berlalu setelah pintu_ lift_ pun terbuka.

"_Iya, aku yakin Naruto akan baik-baik saja, tapi aku tidak yakin dengan Karin. Hutan itu sama saja dengan jembatan kematian. Aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini, Professor." _Batin Kiba sudah merasakan hal yang tidak beres terjadi. Hutan Konoha dengan mitos mengerikan namun disanalah tersimpan obat untuk kehidupan. Cukup adil, bukan? Semua membutuhkan bayaran yang pantas. Nyawa dan Kehidupan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**_Author's place.._**

**_Emmm.. Saya tidak tau ingin berkata apa, mungkin jika ada yang berfikir ini fic gore keterlaluan, maafkan saya. Saya termasuk orang yang menyukai beberapa hal seperti ini.. hehehe.. jadi bawa enjoy sajalah ya xD_**

**_Err... __Special thanks for :_**

**_Berlian Cahyadi, SRZ, , rexyrajak, __Sakurai harumika, _**

**_Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca, saya menghargai waktu anda :)_**

**_And please respect me with your review or concrit, don't just silent :)_**


End file.
